


Can You Feel It?

by deviantcee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pacifist Good Ending, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, RK900 is somewhat mentioned as well, Ralph is slightly mentioned, SPOILERS if you haven't played the full game, Slow Build, Slow Burn, adding tags as the story progresses, ahahahha this is my first fic being posted so go easy on me, gavin reed's redemption arc, gavin's LUSTING for that android dick, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantcee/pseuds/deviantcee
Summary: Previous affairs, Connor and Gavin. The combination of all those three things won't lead into something good.





	1. a

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay it's probably obvious but i'm just dipping my toes into the whole ao3 thing. this is the first fic that i've ever posted and i'm nervous as all hell  
> the title's inspired by the song 'can you feel it' by trevor something :')

It was fucking torture.

It took place every morning, approximately an hour before lunch. 

As he was leaning back into the flexible chair, feet propped up onto the desk’s cluttered surface to ensure him a laid back position, the clean sound of footsteps would echo and bounce against the precinct’s walls.

He glanced to the clock placed next to the tall stack of ~~adult homework~~ papers.

 **10:59 AM**. One minute early.

Once upon a time, the noise would have been something unfamiliar, unnerving to the workers. But now, oh, _now_ , months after the whole shebang between the androids and humans, they turned around to face the noise when it neared them and gave a warm smile. That was the sickening difference between Gavin and the others in the workspace. 

Like the jackasses they were, they would moon over everything and quite literally anything that the damn _android_ would do. They kissed its fucking feet.

_Oh, you solved an investigation anybody else could have done? You’re amazing, the greatest thing to have ever taken a step into our station. You got a promotion? Nice, wow, congratu-fucking-lations, you’re just like us now. You ARE us now._

Just thinking about the special treatment that it got made him scowl and furrow his eyebrows together, dark eyes trained on his terminal's screen.

When it first came in, Gavin made sure to immediately target it, shoving past whenever it was idly standing in his way or glaring at it across the room. Or the infamous break-room incident, where he had tried to show off to another officer by barking at it to retrieve him some coffee and got a snarky response, to which he sent a hard punch into its stomach, making its expression go even more blank and double over onto the floor. 

What a shitshow that was. It gave him a sense of power yet later that day, somebody snitched on him, doubtlessly Hank or the android itself, and he was let off with a warning after a long argument inside Fowler’s office. Then there was the evidence room- 

“Good morning, Detective.” 

It was a mystery as to why after so many events, it kept bothering him. 

The calculated voice grabbed his attention, bringing him out from his nostalgic memories. His gaze reluctantly dragged upwards. 

Black slacks with a black belt. Eyes grazing over the silver buckle for just a moment longer, his lips twitched. Nice. 

A well-fitted suit jacket, accented with a black tie.

RK800 printed in glowing Cyberlife sans, with small lettering underneath. Same android he met for the first time in the break-room; it was a surprise that he-.. it had never gotten itself killed once, though there were a few close calls. It was also a surprise that it kept the jacket in its possession. Ironic, really, that it was a deviant now and continued to hold onto one of the few things that symbolized its former 'slavery'.

Then, grey met warm brown. Something familiar he could focus on.

Surely, the average person would get used to the friendly greeting every day, but for Gavin, it still gave his chest a fiery ache and rushed adrenaline into his veins; the two ingredients for disaster. This was the torture. 

As much as he wanted to jump from his seat and give it a fucking heart attack by yelling crude insults, he resisted the urge. 

“Mm,” Was his pathetic reply, hummed through a closed mouth.

The android paused; the change from blue to yellow on its LED confirmed his guesses that it was quickly analyzing the situation. Good fucking god, it _had_ to check over every single thing in preparation for antagonizing him. To reassure itself that Gavin wouldn't pull some weird shit around it, imaginably.

"I.. hope you have a good day at work today, sir." It crossed off its planned answer last minute, evident in the unsure tone it took and decided to say something else before it curtly nodded. There wasn’t anything to say to each other. As long as the awkward tension existed between them, they had no reason to extend a conversation for longer than three minutes.

While it was on its merry march over to its personal terminal, Gavin couldn't tear his eyes off of its body. How its jacket shifted with the slightest movement in its shoulders and _fuck_ , its ass? Invented and perfectly created by the gods of this planet. It was hard to believe that not so long ago, his own hands and lips used to follow each curve of its young figure, desperately trying to leave some sort of proof that he was there.

He blinked out of his trance, seeing the android was staring right back at him, seeing the confused look present on its face before he forced himself to look away. Shit, not only was he a pervert, but he was now a pervert who got caught.

Another glance towards the clock. **11:00 PM.** It arrived at its desk precisely when the four digits changed, like it was synchronized with time.

Knowing how well and elegantly androids were built, they probably were.

Fucking androids.

With the distraction remaining in the room and only a couple desks away, Gavin’s shoulders remained tense whilst he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

Well, here goes another terrible day at paradise.


	2. sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gavin has v̶i̶e̶t̶n̶a̶m̶ connor flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SHAKING in my cowboy booties  
> i didn't expect this to get so much attention in less than 24 hours, i was expecting to receive only 3 to 10 kudos :O  
> i guess the convin shippers really love that new fic content so here you go guys, a longer chapter

 

The police department was brimming with activity for the rest of the work hours in the day, conversing cops sitting atop of their bureaus with their badge present on their chest, off-duty officials finishing up the papers about the most recent investigation and pounding away at their keyboard and cop cars pulling out of the parking lot to begin a chase after a brand spanking new case, sirens wailing. Since the revolution ended, the flow of work had slowed down.

 _Pfft. Who was he kidding._ Detroit was still a crime-infested city, crawling with deviants who lied their way through the existing android laws.

Swapping back and forth amid browsing on his phone for entertainment reasons and shimmying closer to his desk to type out four or five statements on a blank word document then giving up, Gavin waited out his work shift.

Since he was constantly hounding the head of the precinct to give his rank a helping hand, perhaps boost it a tiny bit, he chose to hang around until the shift was handed over to the insomniacs who worked at night. He never had anybody waiting for him in his apartment so he wasn’t sacrificing shit and besides, every hour counted and looked nice on his paycheck near the end of the week.

All he had at the moment was the lousy job as a detective (a small thing compared to Anderson’s rank), a car which never passed any of the current automobile trends and an apartment complex, which had a neighboring android couple. Each time he witnessed the two hold each other’s hands and let their.. skin retreat to show a white exterior or listen to them fall even more in love, he wished he been pickier when choosing a location.

In the odd moment, Gavin didn’t forget to also turn his head just the slightest amount and admire Connor’s side-profile, moles and all. He didn’t look for long though, paranoid that the android’s program would somehow detect his heated stare.

Not to mention the grumpy bastard who was seated at the next terminal over; god only knew what would happen to him if he found out. He settled with the glimpses, feeling like he was a middle schooler again, eyes blushingly and eagerly searching for the hot boy across the classroom the second he got bored. To be honest, nothing had changed in Gavin’s life, seeing he was doing the same things he always did and repeating the same day-to-day schedule.

 

 

 

 

 

**.**

*******

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

 **9:30 PM**.

Soon enough, the sun was setting in the multicolored sky and most had dismissed themselves to return to their homes early. The rushed atmosphere within the division had winded down and Gavin’s grey eyes were becoming heavy, tired from the task of staring into empty space for hours on end.

Hearing the click of a door, he looked up to see Fowler exiting his office, suitcase in hand, at the moment that he was headed to the door. Like the asshole he was, he passed by Gavin without a word and kindly waved to Connor, whose face brightened up from the interaction.

Clearly, he had to do something about this, something dickish.

“Huh, what a good Samaritan, right? Making the world a better place, one compliment delivered from its database at a time.” Gavin spoke up after being so silent for hours, only to peep up and make some dumbass saying which would never be heard in the first place.

Fowler appeared to brush it off and continued on his way, not bothering, but it wasn’t the same for the receiving end.

Connor stopped in his tracks to perk up, noting the sarcasm dripping off of Gavin’s voice and turned around, frowning at the negative tone he took.

See? That’s why someone had to be careful of what they did or said, or else a plastic prick would listen in and store it in their memory for later use, when it wanted to backstab the fool.

“Pardon?”

It didn’t sound aggressive yet it was a sure indicator for a challenge.

After moving his feet off of the desk, Gavin stood up and delivered the most hateful glare he could muster, picking up his shit before maneuvering through the maze of desks to Connor; a dangerous task if Hank wasn’t currently checking up on the other rooms in the building.

“You plastic _fuck_ ,” He practically spat out the word, shoving Connor’s chest as hard as he could, pushing it against the fragile wall behind them. The feeling gave him déjà vu but he shook it off.

“What happened to your sweet façade, huh? What’s with you ignoring me all day and acting like I don’t even fucking exist?” He hissed, wasting no time to get up in Connor’s face.

When Gavin got into situations like these, he hated it if the person was taller than him. He wanted to make the opposer to cower in fear, admit their inferiority and leave him the hell alone, but it felt more difficult when the other was just an inch taller than him. Tall enough to make him lift his chin up to connect their lines of sight.

“My apologies, but I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re yelling at my face for. I’m giving you the same amount of attention as I always have, no more or less.” What a filthy, slimy fucking liar. Trying to make it seem like he had magically forgotten what happened on November 9th of last year.

If it had torn his LED out like the rest of the deviants in the city, there would’ve been no way to tell whether it was fibbing or telling the truth. With the light still encased in its temple, Gavin could see it flicker from blue to yellow and its eyelids twitch, so quick he wouldn’t have seen it if he wasn’t focused on its face.

“You little son of a-“ He grabbed the collar of Connor’s shirt tightly, the fabric balling up in his fists.

Gavin’s jaw noticeably clenched, preventing him from spitting out more insults when he heard someone approach them. He didn’t have to turn his head to know who it was.

“What the hell are you doin’ over here?” The old man questioned, beard stained yellow from the last bottle of whiskey he had in the earlier morning.

He hesitated, glancing over to Hank then back to Connor, biting the inside of his cheek.

Even given repeated proof they didn’t have a romantic relationship by any means, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t jealous of them. Jealous that he had the privilege to wake up in his nice house, wander into his kitchen and be greeted by the smiling android first thing in the morning, most likely with a hot breakfast waiting for him. Jealous that he got to lay on the same couch as it and watch a retro television show together.

Fuck Hank.

Fuck this place.

Holding back the venom that was threatening to roll off of his tongue and poison the two standing in front of him, he backed off and gave a shake of his head, along with a forced chuckle.

Although it left a bitter taste in his mouth to admit defeat to a hunk of plastic, he walked away from the two, no words needed once he raised a middle finger in the air in the replacement of a goodbye, leaving the building.

 

 

Simply after he entered the driver’s seat of his car and shut the door was when Gavin let out an angry yell, mostly at himself, letting out the steam building inside of him. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, thankfully not hitting the horn.

Emotions got the best of him, that’s all. He was just desperate for something to make him feel genuine again. It was insane how speedily he got accustomed to someone touching him and to have it disappear in the snap of a finger was hell.

He was touch-starved. He couldn’t help but act like a mad man in an attempt to make the touches and feelings return. By all means, he wasn’t doing things in the right way but when had he ever done things correctly? The one thing that mattered was that in the end, he always received what he was chasing after.

He shoved the car keys into the ignition and twisted, the car turning on with a low rumble.

Nowadays, most people didn’t need to carry car keys around, if they had the newest release in the vehicle industry but Gavin preferred the ‘old’ cars, the ones that weren’t self-automated and didn’t have a mind of its own, like everything on this planet. His 1973 Ford Torino was all he needed to get around the city.

He reversed out of the police department’s parking lot and sped off to his apartment.

 

 

The apartment was not that bad, in the man’s opinion. Crisp ivy leaves crept along the sides of the brick building, the rattle of the dead plant proof of the area’s age. The people who were nestled inside weren’t too bad either, aside from the occasional freak who happened to stumble into the lobby and chose to stay there illegally for the night.

The most common refuge he saw was the blonde with the blue scrape down the left side of his face, blue blood leaking into its one eye and possibly causing a form of blindness in its artificial pupil. The first time Gavin got a good look at it, it tried threatening him with a piece of broken tile, which was already unnerving in its own sense and he had to pull his gun out to prevent it from coming any closer. He couldn’t shoot it, unless he wanted to pay a large fine to the city hall so he ended up leaving it alone.

Gavin walked into the main floor. It was a relief the aggravated android wasn’t hanging around but he still rushed by. Detroit was a different place at night and he wasn’t desiring a encounter with a weirdo.

He sprinted up the flights of stairs until he reached floor five, walking down the dim hallway with keys already in hand. Urgent yelling came from the rooms he passed by, not to mention the other questionable noises he had learnt to block out during the years he had lived here.

He unlocked the front door with a swift turn of the keys and walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him with a loud slam. Gavin started to strip his clothes off his body. Who gave a shit if the blinds in the living room was open; nobody had their balls big enough to peer into his apartment complex anyways.

He shrugged his leather jacket and hoodie off of his broad shoulders, peeled his t-shirt off, unbuckled his belt and took off his blue jeans lastly.

Scars were scattered across his body, permanent reminders of his earlier failures in his career. They were ugly, pigmented darker than the rest of his body and had a waxy texture to them.

 

 

 

_“How did you get these?” He murmured, hands feeling over the battle wounds._

_Instinctively, Gavin sucked in a breath when the cold fingers brushed over his stomach and shrugged his shoulders. “Being careless.” It was partly honest, at least._

 

 

 

The brunette ran a hand through his hair and trudged over to his fridge, opening the door to a limited choice. He could finish the leftovers from the Chinese takeout he ordered yesterday, drink something or make a concoction of the almost expired food near the back. Tonight, he selected the alcohol and took out a can of beer, cracking it open and tipping his head back to chug it down.

“Ugh.”

The taste was rough on his taste buds. He was accustomed to the nicer things in life such as wine or raspberry vodka, despite how feminine and girly those seemed. One beer eventually escalated to seven and the world was starting to move by itself.

This was a funny position he was in. He was doing the same thing he made fun of Hank for, contradicting his insults about his alcoholism and his inability to control himself.

What a priceless hypocrite he was. He laughed at his own thoughts.

Alcohol provided a warm, fuzzy feeling, something Gavin had found a sense of calm within. This said calm was spreading all over his almost nude body by the time he took his last sip and let out a ragged sigh, throwing the empty can into the corner.

Drowning oneself in alcohol was the best medicine for heartbreak, what could he say.

As his brain managed to recognize signs of fatigue, Gavin struggled to stumble into his bedroom in a drunken haze, bumping into a wall or two and dragged himself onto the mattress. It didn’t take very long for him to pass out, nearly bloodshot eyes falling closed.

 

 

 

 

The air was cold against his feverish skin in the stairwell whilst he walked down to the precinct’s lowest floor. His hand trailed along the cement wall, slipping away when he laid his sights on the back of the android’s head. He bit the inside of his lip in thought, smirking. The smell of thirium was strong in the basement, a stench fairly similar to the oil that dripped from a broken car’s engine. Apparently, the plastic creation was too caught up in his cute investigation because he didn’t appear to notice the man walking up behind him, gasping and almost dropping the clay statuette in his hands when he felt sudden hands grab his hips. Following his predownloaded defense system, he acted without delay and set the statuette down prior to jerking an elbow backwards, gratified with the groan he got. He turned around, satisfied when he realized who he had hurt. Karma.

“Calm the fuck down, asshole.” Gavin breathed out in a raspy voice, recovering from his wind being knocked out from such a sudden move.

Noticing the gun on the detective’s belt, Connor reached forwards and he hastily ripped the gun away from him, pulling out the ammo and throwing both items to the floor. Both of them were equal now and neither of them had a greater advantage. Apart from Connor, who happened to be an advanced android who could subdue the asshole in a speedy second.

“This is not the time to be harassing a Cyberlife android, Gavin,” He spoke lowly, more emotion in his voice than ever before. “I’m very close to finding how to stop the deviants.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The moment he thought of the genuine saying, it slipped out of his mouth and he furrowed his eyebrows. Deviancy was hard to hide when it tended to overpower your mind.

Gavin slowly stood up from his bent over position, the words sickly sweet to his ears and he grinned cockily, sauntering closer. “Really? You feel bad for the one person who tried to beat the shit out of you earlier?” More steps led Connor backing up, soon feeling the wall bump against his back.

“Looks like someone has a little crush.” He taunted, boxing the android in placing his hands on both sides of Connor’s shoulders.

Connor recalled to the limited timeframe he had. 10 minutes. He guessed he had some time to amuse the stubbled man, for approximately 5 minutes before he had to rush back upstairs.

“If we’re going to commence a discussion about infatuation, we certainly should address the way you were looking at me yesterday, Detective.” He shot back.

Gavin flinched at the chosen words and chuckled, gaze darting to Connor’s lips. “You’re more observant than I thought, dipshit.”

Yes yes _yes_ , this was his most favorite part.

Connor looked down to the shorter man’s lips as well, an indescribable look on his face. It looked like he was malfunctioning, over a dumb kiss that wouldn’t mean much in the long run.

Fuck yes.

Gavin ran his tongue over his own bottom lip. He leaned in close, breath catching in his throat as he started to close his eyes. He waited for that sweet, sweet feeling of their lips just faintly brushing together, about to snowball into something much bigger but it never happened.

_What the fuck?_

“Detective Reed.”

Gavin’s eyes shot open upon hearing his formal name and felt mortified with the sight in front of him. What he was seeing was difficult to describe.. it was Connor but not him. It had the same dark brown hair, with the exact strand of hair falling out of place and the same facial features, except its eyes weren’t a pleasant coffee brown. They were blue, more dead inside, more cold and they didn’t look as soft as they were before.

“This mission is too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> distantly screaming because i want the plot to quicken, but at the same time, i want to put good detail into this story  
> i really hope someone gets the reference at the very end there too, wink wink

**Author's Note:**

> also forgot to mention that if you see any errors, please call me out because it's been forever since i sat down and typed up a drabble about some guys having the hots for each other so i apologize in advance


End file.
